Night Owl
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: There's two sides to Amanda Alva. Number one is daughter of Edwin Alva Sr. , almost straight A student and girl of Richie Foley's dreams. The second side of her the super heroine known as Night Owl is what happens when you bring you pet owl to the big bang. What will happen when sides collide? RichiexOC Rated T for cussing and some hotness


Night Owl

**Okay time for an author's note I realize that Richie is gay in the comics but it never sated weather he was or wasn't in the show so I assume that in the show he likes girls since it is a kids show after all. **

Chapter 1

The sound of Edwin Alva Seniors furious yelling echoed throughout the very large home of the not so large Alva family" Amanda Lyan you are going to prep school and that is final" Amanda Alva glared at her father with cold blue eyes" No dad! All the girls in that place care about is who's been shopping in Paris or whose daddy has more money and that's just not who I am." Edwin Alva wasn't one to falter either" Young lady that is the best school money can buy and you would just throw away that opportunity?"

Amanda folded her arms and nodded" I'd rather have friends real friends the kind that won't use me to get to you" Her voice softened" Dad please just let me go to public school and be happy for once?" Her father turned from her, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose" You and your brother are nothing but disappointments, fine then through your life away it's not as if you've done anything with it" Amanda bit her lip to stop it from quivering and ran down the hall all the way to her room. Full of punk rock posters and game systems that hadn't been released to the public yet it looked like the ultimate man cave not a teenage girl's room.

She jumped onto her king sized bed and buried her face in the silk lined pillows. A small flutter of wings caused her to look up at her pet Barred Owl" Amanda smiled a watery smile" Oh hey Razor are you hungry?" The brown and white creature fluttered its wings again an excitement" Amanda chuckled softly and opened the cage door" Okay hop on" the owl landed on her shoulder leaving six little trails of blood.

The young teen winced" Well that's what I get for not putting on my jacket huh?" She shrugged and grabbed her hoodie before opening her door a crack to see if her father had gone to bed or was at least in his office. As if the owl could understand it she gave it a thumbs up and quietly proceeded down the hall. Getting past her dad would be easy but getting past his security force would be another story. Normally Amanda never would have able to get past the two men with heavy duty machine guns guarding the front door but said men were sleeping peacefully with their hats over their eyes. She tiptoed past them and decided to take a night walk.

Anyone with commonsense would know not to go on a walk at night but Amanda saw herself as invincible. Maybe it was the ten years of martial arts classes that made her feel that way or maybe it was her father's power but at any rate she didn't have any fear when she traveled at night. Normally Razor would find a large rat or small bird to prey upon and would never leave his owners site but tonight was different; Razor was flying very far very fast. Without a second thought Amanda chased after her pet for what felt like an hour was really about fifteen minutes until he flew over a fence and the wealthy teen stopped to catch her breath. "I'm gonna kill that bird" It wasn't until she jumped the fence that Amanda realized that number one she was in one of her father restricted areas and number two that there was a gang fight going on.

She hid behind a crate when low and behold her beloved pet landed on her shoulder. She sent the bird a death glare and whispered" When we get home I swear I'm gonna-"there was a burning in her throat that caused her to cough violently and that made her eyes water. She fell to her knees suddenly feeling very weak and disoriented, she tried to call out for help but it just came out in a raspy whisper" Help me" then everything went black.

**Yea it's a short chapter but it's only the first one and if I get four reviews I'll keep going I just need to know that it has some promise. **


End file.
